


and my heart went boom

by corbrinas



Series: hamilton based oneshots [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, im hamilton trash whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: in which he makes her feel helpless in the best possible way





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off helpless from hamilton

“Maya, why do we have to come to this thing?” Riley whined as she was dragged into the ballroom (literally) by her best friend.

“Shawn said we could come to this event so he can meet some guy he’s gonna work with and we can meet some new friends. Normally you’d be the first person who would want to go to a fancy dance like this”

“Lucas cheated on me. I’m not ready to meet any more guys”

“I didn't say boyfriends but I like the way you’re thinking” Maya smirked, going against what Riley wanted.

“Anyways, maybe a new guy could be the best way to get over Lucas”

“Sure, I’m going to meet a guy here and we’re gonna get married and-“ Riley started but stopped as her eyes met someone else’s.

“What?” Maya asked, turning to look where Riley was looking.

“Oooh” she teased, noticing the tall boy with the brown hair that Riley was staring at.

“And suddenly I think you’re over Lucas” she smirked, turning back to her best friend.

But of course, Riley was zoned out and her focus instead was on this boy.

“Riley!” Maya waved a hand in front of her face, making her snap out of her trance. 

“Go talk to him”

“I don’t think that’s physically possible, have you met me?” Riley waved her arms around awkwardly.

“Yes I have and I want you to be happy. Go talk to him” Maya spoke the last part slowly, making Riley shake her head vigorously. 

“Fine. If you won’t then I will” she smirked, walking off to the middle of the room.

She started dancing around, attracting the eyes of more than a few guys.

Riley smiled at her, wishing she was as confident and carefree as her best friend.

She then noticed the boy she had her eyes on turn to look at Maya.

Maya noticed this and walked over to him, her hips swaying in her long red dress.

Riley watched from the side nervously.

What’s she doing? 

Riley was unable to tell what was going on between them, but the sweet smile on Maya’s face made her grow more anxious.

Of course he’s going to like her, everyone likes Maya.

And then the boy turned around, flashing a smile towards Riley who sheepishly grinned and waved back.

Maya took his arm and started leading him over to the side of the ballroom where Riley was standing.

As he came closer to her, Riley took notice of his dark blue eyes.

She felt as if she was getting lost in them.

Be cool Riley, don’t blow this

Riley stood up straighter and tried to act as calm as possible (which didn't at all seem possible because her heart was practically beating out of her chest) and soon enough the boy was right in front of her with Maya on his arm.

Maya stepped back and grinned at what she was doing.

“Riley Matthews, it’s nice to meet you” she said and then bit her lip, trying to act as confident as she could.

“Riley” he repeated smiling.

“My best friend” Maya told him, indicating to Riley that she had told him about her a moment ago.

“I’m Farkle Minkus” he told her, waiting for her to laugh, but surprisingly she didn’t.

There was almost silence between them (because well you can’t really be silent with loud music playing and teenagers screaming) but then Farkle broke it.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, as a slow song came on.

“Of course” Riley blushed.

“I’ll leave you to it” Maya smiled, walking off to flirt with some of the other guys (who Riley thought were fuckboys but she was too distracted by Farkle’s eyes in the moment to notice what Maya was doing) 

* * *

O N E W E E K L A T E R

Riley jumped up from the bay window after hearing her phone ding.

1 new message from Farkle

Maya noticed the way Riley blushed as the quickly replied to whoever she was texting.

“Is that your boyfriend?” she asked in a teasing tone, making Riley blush harder. 

“He’s not my boyfriend” Riley put her phone back on her bedside table, hoping that she would receive another message from Farkle.

“Then maybe you wouldn’t mind sharing him” Maya suggested with a tone in her voice Riley couldn’t identify.

“Yeah that’s never going to happen I-“ Riley was interrupted by her phone dinging.

“Is that your boyfriend?” she asked again, this time in a less teasing voice.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Riley said in a whiny voice, flopping back onto her bed and holding her phone in front of her face to continue texting him.

“Sure he isn’t” Maya laughed, still feeling weird thoughts creep into her head.

* * *  
T W O Y E A R S L A T E R

“What!?” Cory freaked out, dropping his utensils on the table, unsure if he heard the young man sitting in front of him correctly.

“I am asking for your blessing to marry your daughter” he said, trying not to act as nervous as he was.

Maya smiled with amusement at Matthews’ freak out.

Riley bit her lip and hoped that her father wouldn't be unreasonable.

Oh god we’re through

Cory looked at Farkle for a moment before speaking.

“You have my blessing Farkle, you’re a good young man” Cory said, shaking Farkle’s hand.

“Be true” he told his new son-in-law, in a soft yet firm way.

“Of course, sir” Farkle nodded.

He turned around to Riley with a smile on his face almost as big as hers.

“We’re getting married” he whispered, excitement present in his voice.

“We’re getting married” she whispered back, feeling happy tears form in her eyes.

Farkle wrapped his arms tightly around his future wife and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

“I said you can marry her, I never said you could make my grandkids in front on me” Cory scowled in mock disgust before walking away from the table, a laughing Topanga behind him.

Maya gave both Riley and Farkle hugs to congratulate them, biting her lip to keep back everything she wanted to say.

“I love you Riles, I’m so happy for you” she said softly.

“Thunder?” Riley held out her hand.

“Lightning” Maya joined their hands together and stared down at their friendship rings.

Farkle smiled at the two girls and remembered the night he met them both.

“I’ll see you guys soon” Maya smiled, letting herself out of the apartment.

Farkle placed his hand gently on Riley’s cheek and stared into her beautiful eyes before speaking.

“Riley, I know I don’t have much. I have my friends and my father and I have my knowledge. Whenever I’m around your family I feel so at home. Your relationships with the people around you are so strong and precious and I love that about you. The way you love and care about Maya and the way you are always there for your brother. But I am honoured that your heart of gold loves me. I want to grow old with you, move in together and start a family of our own. I want to make you feel loved. Because I love you Riley Matthews. So so much.”

Farkle’s little speech brought tears to Riley’s eyes and she wiped away one that fell down her face.

“I love you too” she smiled, wiping away more of her happy tears.

“Thank you for making me feel so helpless”


End file.
